


Hooves and Hardwood

by DestructivelyConstructive



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: A stupid little thing to combat writer's block, Changeling OC, Human OC - Freeform, Other, Sibling Jabs, jokes and hilarity, very slight innduendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructivelyConstructive/pseuds/DestructivelyConstructive
Summary: Lorelei's brother is finally moving in with his datemate. She's just glad she was there to see this.





	Hooves and Hardwood

Lorelei was speaking with Asura in their kitchen, expressing her relief at finally getting her brother to move out of her home in the woods. Asura was gushing about Liam's other form, a bright gleam in their eye, and a blush on their face. The taller of the duo only shook her head at them.

“Why are you so fixated on his troll form?” She finally asked, after they had rounded back to that subject for a third time.

“For one! Its gorgeous. The blue silver goes remarkably well with the turquoise base! I need to make him some lavender pants... And two! Are for...” They delicately cleared their throat, blushing a deeper red. “... _Other_ reasons.”

Lorelei tossed her head back and laughed heartily, nearly spilling her white wine. When she turned her black and gold gaze back to the fashion designer. “You are so very sex-crazed.”

“SHUT UP!” Asura yelped, turning a deep scarlet and hitting her arm.

She laughed, even as she rubbed her arm. Asura was remarkably strong for a human. Even among their fellow bodybuilders.

“What are you guys talking about?” Liam called from the other room, approaching the door way. In his troll form. Which had hooves.

The kitchen floor was hardwood.

This could only end hilariously.

Lorelei said nothing to warn her brother, instead hastily raising her wine glass to her lips to hide the smirk.

“Nothing, babe! Don't worry about it!” Asura said hastily, waving their hand as if to sweep away the previous point of discussion.

“It didn't sound like noth-iiinck!” He was cut off as he ducked into the kitchen and immediately fell backwards with a colossal THUNK.

Lorelei burst out laughing, leaning heavily on the counter as Asura giggled hysterically, covering their mouth as they bent in half. Over the ruckus of their laughter, Liam was trying to get up, failing miserably as he was still in his troll form, and cursing as he was failing.

Asura slid down even further, clutching their stomach as they wheezed, pressing their head to the floor. Every time Lorelei looked up, she burst out laughing again at her brother laying on the floor, defeated, glaring up at the ceiling with all three eyes.

When their laughter had faded away, and their breath was beginning to return, Liam spoke up. “I hate you both so much.”

Asura giggled as they went over and looked down at him, smiling brightly. “You know that's not true! You love us!”

He pointed at them, bopping their nose while he was at it. “I love _you_. I've been stuck with Lorelei practically since birth. I would suplex her through a table at the drop of a hat.”

“Would you now?” She asked suddenly, and she saw the warning light go off in his head.

“Ah, well, you know what I mean!” He chuckled nervously.

She shook her head with a fond smile and set aside her wine glass.

He was still stuck on the floor after all.

“Shift back, and you can stand up.” She hummed as she walked to his other side.

There was a beat of silence before he cursed. “GODDAMMIT. I am so damn stupid!”

There was a flash of light as he shifted, and Lorelei offered her right hand to him. He took it and she felt a jolt of magic go up her arm as their blood seals touched. But they were used to it by now, so she hauled him to his feet.

“Remind me to get a rug for the kitchen.” Asura chided with a fond smile.

“Aww! No more gut busters when he slips?”

“Please no. Please get the rug.”

“Sorry, Lorelei!”

“Aww!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just needed to push back against my sudden writer's block, and the scene of Liam slipping on hardwood or linoleum like a baby deer can finally stop haunting me!  
> Hope someone gets a laugh out of this!


End file.
